Cold Ice Burning in the Heart
by Midnight-Blazing-Phoenix
Summary: Gangs? Killing? Love? Kierra gets mixed in with the wrong people as she tries to run from evil and ends up in more trouble, meets new friends who happen to be a powerful gang. pairings for Tala, Kai, Ray, & Max!
1. Prologue

I am currently Re-reading and editing this story, then I'll start writing new chapters again.

Enjoy

* * *

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Prologue

Slowly a girl walked alongside the road, what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was pouring rain, cold, and dark out. She looked forward without stopping, letting the rain fall down her face. Headlights continued to blind her sight, as one by one car's sped by her.

Her head was pounding and her body felt weak as she took a couple more steps forward, before she fell to her knees. She grabbed her right shoulder, blood quickly streamed over her hand.

The blood seeped out of four places on her body, causing a small puddle of blood to start forming around her knees. As the rain washed most of it away, and she didn't bother to try and stop it. A car shone its headlights into her eyes and she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

**Flash Back**

"_Kierra! Don't make it hard on yourself. Come out from where ever you are. Join us, be by my side. Don't make me have to hurt you." A tall man with blackish, silver hair yelled out._

_He was standing in the middle of a lobby, of a destroyed old building. Dust was flying everywhere as small rodents scampered by startled from the loud noises, only in the building for protection against the rain. His yellow, grey eyes scanned the room and what he could see of the second and third floors. Kierra sat as still as she could, in a small spot against a wall on the second floor. She was hiding behind some old dusty boxes._

"_Never! You're a bastard and so is your organization! Why don't you just go to hell, Darcius!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed throughout the entire building, making it hard to find its exact origin. Five more men were searching each of the floors already, looking for her. For a second everything became extremely quiet._

"_Found you" came a whisper to her ear, as one of the men who were searching for her stood above her. A grin was spread across his face. It didn't last long as Kierra quickly whacked him in the face with a metal pole, and then ran as fast as she could away from him, dropping the pole._

"_Why you bitch!" she heard him yell as she turned a corner only to come face to face with another one of Darcius's cronies. As she came to a quick stop her golden silver hair swung in front of her face. It fell back down to about a little past her butt. He gave a half grin at her as he started walking forward again. Kierra's dull green, silver speckled eyes, widened in shock, before she quickly turned around to run again. She immediately stopped, the man she hit before, in front of her._

"_We've got you cornered. Now I think it's payback for that swing you took at me," the man had a mark with blood dripping across his face. In his hands was the same pole she had used._

_She backed into one of the wood pillars. Her face showing no trace of emotions. Within a second he plunged the pole into her upper right shoulder, pinning her to the wall. She screamed out in pain as the pole entered her arm. Her arm felt as if it was on fire. She could feel her pulse pounding in the back of her head._

_After that she didn't say anything not even cry. Her head fell forward, hair covering her eyes. She tilted her head up some, revealing an angry look in her eyes. Blood spilling quickly from around the pole in her shoulder._

"_Carlos! I told you I didn't want her to be hurt. But it's too late now, I warned her about being stubborn. Garland! Go get the others; we got what we came for." It was quiet after Garland, and Carlos turned the corner. _

_He inspected Kierra for any other wounds then looked her straight in the eyes. "Why do the pretty ones always have to be so stubborn?" He paused before continuing,_" _You know, none of this would have happened if you had come peacefully. None of your friends would have been killed. It's your fault you know." He said playing with her hair._

_She jerked her head away from his touch, a pissed look in her eyes. "You bastard! You had no right to kill them! They didn't do anything! They weren't involved in any of this!"_

_She started to yell loudly, before he cut her off covering her mouth with his hand. She heard slow steady footsteps, most likely from the first floor. _

"_Hello? Is anyone in here?" an old voice yelled out from the first floor. While Darcius was busy looking towards the railing, Kierra hastily jerked the metal pole out of her shoulder, swinging it at Darcius, hitting him right in the shoulder. She sprinted to the first floor holding her arm tightly. She saw the old man standing there in front of the door._

"_Run! It's not safe here!" she yelled at the old man. As she almost had reached him, before a gun was fired. The bullet hit the old man straight in the head. With that Kierra turned to where the bullet had come from, then turned back to the door and ran._

_Jolts of pain spread through her body as she was shot in her upper right leg, left waist, and between her right hand and elbow. She kept moving even though she was starting to go numb. She she spotted an ally way that was next to the building and ran into it._

_The rain blurred her vision at first, but she quickly got use to it, she made it away from them all. 'I might be free for now, but for how long? I'm alone, my friends are dead, and I'm on the verge of bleeding to death._

**End flash back**

She leaned forward and fell to the ground completely. Her vision started to get hazy; she saw a car pull over. Two people got out of the car rushing to her side. She listened to them yell, and panic, one called 911, and the other came over to her and started asking her questions.

Soon after, she heard sirens blaring through the cold night air. The rain was getting lighter, but the temperature was dropping. She passed out as she was lifted onto the stretcher.


	2. Hospital Disappearing Act

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 1: Hospital Disappearing Act

(Kierra)

Slowly, and painfully I sat up. I looked around the room studying everything; I came to the conclusion of where I was… a hospital. I shuddered. I _hated_ hospitals more than anything in the world. They only brought death and suffering.

I was bandaged up, and had a needle in my arm that was sending a liquid through my body. _'Probably pain killers,'_ I thought bitterly shaking my head pulling it out stiffly, and standing up.

"Well their probably looking for me by now. I have to get rid of any evidence that I was here." I mumbled to myself pulling on my black cargo pants that hung off a chair.

My shirt was to bloody and had wholes all in it to wear, and my pants only had a small whole were the bullet went through. The long hospital shirt went down to my knees, and tied in three places on the back, near the neck, mid-back, and my lower back.

"Damn these stupid plastic things," I was trying to pull the bracelet like bandage off of my wrist. "Why do these things have to be so hard to get off?"

After about five minutes of struggling, I gave up on trying to take it off and left the room. I looked around for the lab, and testing room.

I found the testing room, and smirked as I noticed that the room was empty. '_This is going to be too easy.'_ I opened the door all the way, walked in, and shut the door.

I walked up to one of the computers, and quickly hit a search for any patients that were brought in late last night, or early morning.

"Car crash victims, Server Burns, heart attacks, gun wounds. Guess I should be under that file." Clicking on the file, five pages popped up. One was a completely black page, another white, one with no access, another saying danger, and the last one saying password.

'_Ok, I really didn't think they would have passwords on their files. Oh well, I'll just have to try and hack it, I mean it can't be that hard.'_ I thought as I started my work.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready to smash the computer. _'Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard, I mean this is just a hospital, not the pentagon.' _

"Well, I guess I really have to try. What a waste of skills." I sat up straight and started typing rapidly watching as many windows opened and closed. After about thirty seconds, the screen flashed, 'Access Granted'.

"Hmm, I wonder why I didn't just do that in the first place. Oh well I can't complain now." I found my file quickly, and read everything they had gotten about me.

"Damn they got a lot. How the hell did they know my name? Probably blood samples, I'll have to get rid of those." I read the title, Kierra Kitsune/ age 17- in recovery.

I deleted all files that were about me and then crashed the computer, sending viruses to the others in the hospital just in case. After that I left the room to find the lab, where my blood samples and test results would be.

"Hey what are you doing?" I stopped cold, flipping around to come face to face with a nurse. I looked around the hall for a second before replying to her.

"I'm looking for the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" I tried holding my legs close together, trying to make it look like I really had to go.

"Oh, well then follow me, this way, Miss." Her voice sounded fake. She started to walk down the hall, I followed her obediently. We took a lot of turns before she stopped and faced me.

"Here it is. I hope you remembered where your room was. Well I got to go, take care." She waved with a giant smile and walked off disappearing be hide a corner.

After I was completely positive that no one was around, I started walking down the hall again. _'Room 123-Medicine; Room 124-needles; Room 125- Lab; Room 126-drugs-'_ stopping, I turned back to room 125.

I pushed the door slowly open, and walked in. There were five doctors in the room, all working on something. I looked around and grabbed a hat that was hanging near the door, tucking all of my hair under it except two strands bordering my face that refused to stay hidden.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? You're not allowed in here." One of the doctors stood up while partly telling, and yelling at me. I looked at him then to the other doctors who had also noticed my presence.

Without thinking much, I grabbed an operation knife from a table near me. Holding it out, threateningly towards them. _'This is great, just great. I'm threatening doctors with an operation knife. I would be scared to death of an operation knife.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Calm down. Put the knife down you don't want to hurt anyone now. We're not going to hurt you; we're here to help you." One of the doctors spoke to me as he started walking gradually towards me. He was talking slow as if I were stupid or something. That set my temper off.

"No shit, I didn't come here to hurt anyone, and I'm not stupid so talk like a normal human being, and I am calm. And as for you guys hurting me, you couldn't lay a scratch on me even if you tried." My tone was undeniably arrogant.

The doctor that had been talking looked down somewhat embarrassed. I smirked at the skittish behavior of the doctors. I glanced at the doctor who was still sitting down at the desk. He seemed rather calm.

"What's with you?" I was pissed at his calmness. My anger problems were such a fatal flaw. He looked at me then closed his eyes while shaking his head. He stood up and walked half way to me.

"You're one of those people who act tough and say they can do bad things, but in truths you're just a weak scared little girl. And that's ok; we're all here to help you. You don't have to pretend like your something you're not." He said with a smile.

I blinked at him, and dropped the knife, starting to laugh. "What the fuck!" I said between laughs. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" I continued to laugh, "Me? A weak little girl? Scared? Haha, you've got to be kidding, right?" finally I managed to control my laughter.

His look seemed very confused, and so did the other doctors. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. I gave the doctors a somewhat appreciative half smile.

"That's the first time in years that I've laughed like that. Anyways I came here on strict business. Where are all my samples, and test results?" I asked standing straight.

"What do you need them for?" a doctor who hadn't said anything before now spoke. I looked at him carelessly.

"I need to get rid of them, what else would I want with them?" I asked looking at the desk near me for what I wanted.

"Well we can't let you have them!" The last doctor spoke now. I looked at him with a grin, a mischievous look in my eyes. I turned completely facing them. I studied their faces, looking back at the doctor who had spoken.

"Oh, really? Are you sure you want to say that to me? Or do you think your tough because I'm a girl and I got serious wounds, which you think make it so I can't fight." I asked holding my anger in.

With quick strides I was grabbing the doctor's arm and flipping it over him causing him to face his colleges, painfully. I grabbed a nearby tool. It was sharp enough to do some damage.

"Ok, obviously we have to do this the hard way. Where are all my files and crap? I don't want to ask again." I started pulling his arm, making him yell a little in pain.

'_Damn! I hate it when I have to hurt innocent people. But there not helping much either. Why is it so damn hard for them to tell me what I want to know?'_

In the corner of my eyes I saw a folder labeled 'Kierra Kitsune' on the desk the doctor had been sitting at. I let go of the doctor pushing him forward. I grabbed the folder and all the surrounding test tubes and dumped them into the trash can.

"Well that was easy enough. Wasn't it?" I asked throwing a match into the garbage. I watched satisfied, as the papers and bottles burned and cracked. Then I grabbed another folder labeled 'Background'. I made a distasteful face at it.

"I'm going to keep this as a souvenir." I turned around ready to leave. Someone suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked at the doctor who's hand was clinging to my arm. "What? Are you going to stop me, or something?"

I quickly ran down a hall with the doctor's right be hide me. _'Great! They just had to! I mean, I was just joking about them chasing me. These losers really don't know who their messing with.' _

_

* * *

_

I watched as my two friends argued. It was more like one of them arguing though. Ray was trying hard to get Masika to calm down.

Masika has turquoise, curly hair that goes to her mid back, with the first streak on her right only reaching about right below her chin. Her right eye was a dark purple, and her left eye was a sea-blue. She had slightly tanned skin and a sturdy figure yet with curves, and was about 5'6.

"Uh, you guys. I really don't think it matters whose fault it was. I mean it was an accident." I tried telling them but they weren't really paying much attention to me. "Uh, guys?" I tried again.

"If it really doesn't matter then you go tell Kai, and Tala, that you did, Max!" Masika yelled looking at me patiently. She put her hands on her hips, showing her silver ring on her thumb. She also had a silver earring on her right outer ear.

"You know what? That's ok, I'd rather you not," I was kind of scared that she might. She smirked then turned back to Ray. _'Wow, she seems just a bit like a soldier.' _She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, and a sleeveless dark blue shirt, and a black belt.

"If you hadn't have thought of that idea none of this would of happened. It's just like all your other ideas, ending up in disaster," Ray said closing his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Masika yelled out in anger.

"Nothing it's just that you have some seri..." Ray was cut off from a voice down the hall.

"Move out of the way! I'm coming through," a girl yelled sprinting down the hall, with about five doctors trying to stop her. She ran right pass Ray, Masika, and me.

"Stop, Miss! You can't leave yet! You need to be tested and you're still in recovery!" one of the doctors yelled as he also past us.

"Like hell I'm stopping, and I'm not in recovery either!" she yelled right before she turned the corner. I watched as four of the doctors turned the corner as well. I stopped the fifth one.

"What's that all about? Do you really let patients run around? And what did she do to make _all_ five of you chase her?" I was curious to know what was going on.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that… ummm…. She has serious wounds, and needs to get her rest. That's all, no need to worry," With that said the doctor briskly walked off in the same direction the others had went.

"Is it just me or was that doctor hesitant in telling us what was up? I think he was lying, because the way he said it and the look in his eyes wasn't very convincing," Masika said. "And he was sweating a bit. I think those doctors are hiding something."

"Yea, I think your right. We should go see what's really up. And that girl might need some help," Ray added as am after thought. I nodded, following the two down to the lobby on the first floor.

When we got there the five doctors were at the desk. They looked worn out and were sweating like cows. We walked close enough to them so that we could here there conversation.

"Damn for a girl that should be in recovery because of severe wounds, she sure can run fast. I mean did you see her jump that fence? I couldn't even do that and I'm in shape and one hundred percent healthy." The doctor leaning on desk managed to speak between gasps.

"We don't have any files on her; we don't know who she is." Another said while drinking a cup of water a nurse had brought over.

"Well we know that, she burned the stuff right in front of us, not to mention she was probably the one who crashed the computers and deleted the files." The doctor in the chair growled.

The three of us walked outside after hearing that. Once we got to the car we stopped for a moment. It was one of those weird silences that were uncomfortable. After about a minute Ray unlocked the car and we got in.

"Well I guess she was the bad person, not the doctors. I don't really care about their problems, I'm just glad that they treated my cut. Which, by the way, is your fault." Masika started the argument again.

I shook my head at her as she and Ray went at it. _'She must really like him. She talks the most when she's almost alone with him. She barley talks around other people. I wonder why that girl got rid of all her files.' _

_

* * *

_

"When those idiots get home there so fucking dead!" I heard Kai growl from his spot against the wall. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I know, and I'm going to help you with that. Remember? Those morons should know better. Where did they go?" I asked Kai from my spot on the couch, as I gazed out the window.

"I don't know. I think it was the hospital, cause one of them was stupid enough to get hurt from their own little idea." He said pushing off the wall walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey get me a drink." I yelled over to him. I heard an irritated growl.

"Get your own drink Tala. Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" he yelled from the kitchen. I got up with a smirk on my face.

"Actually I can't really _see_ you, so I can't see that you're in a bad mood." I said sarcastically as I walked into the kitchen, just to be greeted by a fist.

I ducked, grabbing his arm. He grabbed on and twisted me back. I released his arm kneeling down and standing back up on the side of him, holding a knife steadily to his neck.

"Wow Kai. When your anger or pissed off you suck at fighting. That was way too easy, even for you." I said putting the knife back in one of my pockets. He walked over to the table, sat down, and chugged his coke.

"Look who's angry as hell this lovely morning." A voice came from the door way. A girl with straight dark blond hair, with black streaks, walked in her hair went to about mid back, and she had dark blue eyes.

"Talina, I'm so not in the mood for your shit right now." I backed away when I heard Kai's words. Within a second, four blades were wedged in the wall around Kai's head.

"Don't be arrogant Kai, or you're going to be in pain. If anyone's not in a good mood its me." she grabbed a cup of milk. Kai looked at her.

"Oh and why's that? There's no way you should have a reason for being in a crappy mood." Kai removed the blades from the wall, taking a quick glance at the entire wall. I looked too. There were lots of marks in the wall from knifes.

"Well, I'm mad because they didn't let me in on that plan." Talina said leaning against the door frame. Kai and I both looked at her. She looked at us and gave a half smile. "Uh, maybe I should go get dressed." She dashed out of the room after that.

"Get back here! You wanted to help them? You're just as guilty as the lot of them!" Kai yelled running out of the kitchen. I smirked at their behavior.

'_I wonder where Akari and Nilus went this early in the morning.'_ I looked over at the clock. _'Ok maybe it's not that early.'_ The clock read 12:03. _'I guess I'll go on a walk, or something.'_

A couple of blocks away from the house, I was now coming to a street where the mini stores were. I looked around at the market place, and other small stores. '_Damn there are a lot of people here.'_

I turned into an alley way, and walked straight down. It was pretty dark, and it was a whole lot quieter then the market place. I was almost to the end of the alley, where I would turn, left or right.

Turning left, I whacked right into someone. I kept my balance, but the girl who had run into me fell. I looked at her. The first thing I noticed was her long golden, silver hair.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled standing up. I looked at her for a second before replying to her.

"You ran into me, so you better keep your trap shut. If anything you should be saying sorry." I said in a cold tone to the girl. She was now glaring at me hard with her dull green eyes. There were silver specks in them, which glowed from the small streams of light in the alley.

"Like hell I'm saying sorry to an arrogant, cocky bastards like you!" she continued to walk straight. I watched as she disappeared down the alley. _'She really shouldn't be walking alone in a dark alley like this. Oh well, serves her right for being bitchy.' _

_

* * *

_

'_Why that cocky bastard. I should have hit him, for that arrogant face of his.'_ I walked out of the alley, and into a market. _'Hm, the money I took from the doctors should be enough.'_

I walked into a clothing shop, and changed into another pair of baggy black cargo pants, but with red designs on the side. I also got a red t-shirt that was somewhat baggy. After that I went to the store next door.

"Hi can you cut my hair to a little above mid back. And I would like to dye my hair a brown." After about thirty minutes I looked in the mirror. I had mid-back brown hair. With the tips a golden, silver color.

I pulled my hair in to a mid-high pony tail, leaving two strands bordering my face. I paid and left for one more store. After I was done with the last store I started to wander around.

I let my now light blue eyes look around. I could still somewhat see the silver specks when I saw my reflection, but it wasn't that noticeable. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

"Look out!" a voice yelled. I turned to where the sound was coming from. I saw a cart speeding down the street; I had no time to react at all. It hit me full on.

I fell to the ground and so did the cart. 'What the fuck? Is someone trying to kill me with a shopping cart?' I thought lying on the ground.

"Oww, my fucking head." I groaned now sitting up with my hands on my head. Everything was spinning. After a second or two I could see straight again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with a shopping cart!" A girl with waist length dark brown hair was rapidly speaking in a panicked tone. She had purple bangs, and her eyes were interesting. One was blue and one was red.

She was 5'6, wearing somewhat baggy dark blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt with 'I'm better then you… when it comes to games!' I looked to the side of her, to see a fairly tall guy.

He had strong, stormy Athenian grey eyes, and naturally spiked brownish, blond hair. He was tan and very well built, about 6 feet tall. He was wearing black pants, and a black t-shirt. He had a spiked collar around his neck.

"My friend and I are really sorry about that." He extended his hand, which I completely ignored. I pushed to my feet and stood up straight and looked at the two.

"Please don't sue!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. I looked at her like she was crazy, and so did her friend.

"Why would she sue, we didn't really do anything. It was just an accident you know, Akari." The guy said now watching her spaz out.

"But Nilus, she's bleeding!" Akari yelled again. I looked at her and then at myself. My shoulder was bleeding again. All of a sudden she started to panic. (Nai-Loose)

"I can't go to jail! I'm only sixteen! Do you know what they could do to me? Do you? It's this stupid carts fault!" Akari started to go a bit hyper active.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about this; she bought a lot of candy at the shop, and is on a sugar rush right now. Are you ok? You're bleeding a lot." He said now looking at my shoulder.

"Yea, I'll live, I've never felt better." I said sarcastically, holding my arm. Then Akari jumped in front of me, and looked closely at my arm. I thought she was insane.

"Ok, I've got it! She's coming home with us so we can bandage her arm. Then we won't have to worry about anything." She said sticking her arm up in the air. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's Kit." I wasn't lying to them at all. That was my name, or at least my nickname. People did call me that, so I didn't think of it as lying.

"Then let's go. Were walking, so I hope you don't mind." Nilus said while picking up the stuff that had fallen. I followed them without talking.

'_Well these two sure are interesting. Oh well I need a new shirt again, and I have to stop the bleeding. They can't be that bad, I mean there are only two of them.' _we walked down the street.


	3. Not You Again!

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 2: Not You Again!

I was sitting on the couch. I had almost caught Talina, but she had slipped into the bathroom, locking the door. I decided to wait for the morons to get home. I was so ready to beat the shit out of something.

'_Damn. Why did Tala have to go on a walk? I'm bored, and pissed off, and I have no one to take it out on.'_ I continued to stare out the window.

I began to recall last night, and what had happened. The whole reason, three people were going to be dead when they got home.

**Flash back**

"_Hey Kai, Tala. Are you two doing anything tonight?" Masika asked as she walked in front of the TV. Ray was standing somewhat to the side of her. Max was sitting on the opposite couch, trying to watch the TV._

"_If we were, we wouldn't be here right now. Now get out of the way, I can't see the TV." Tala said coldly also trying to see past them. She gave a sly grin at Tala's reply. I looked at her and Ray with a cold look. _

"_Why? That grin on your face makes you look like a devil. What did you two do?" I asked giving them my full attention. By this time Max had left to watch TV upstairs and Tala had started to listen too._

"_We haven't done anything! Anyways, do you two know these girls, with blond hair; they look rich, wear skimpy clothes, a lot of make up." She started to describe the people she was talking about. Tala looked at her like she was crazy._

"_No shit we know who they are! __Kristy__, and __Brittney__, two __very__ slutty and rich girls. They practically stalk me and Kai none stop. They bother the hell out of us!" Tala said glaring just at the mention of their names. _

"_Well you two are very lucky. You're both going on a dates with them tonight. You're taking them to the Lobster Palace." Ray spoke up for the first time. Tala and I stared at him like he had just grown another head. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK! No fucking way! This had better be a very sick and sadistic joke! I'm not going anywhere with those two!" I yelled standing up. Tala was also standing as well. They both gave us sly grins as the doorbell rang._

"_Don't even think about answering the door." Tala said threateningly as he blocked their way to the door. It rang again. All of a sudden Max came down the stairs._

"_I'll get it, since you guys are busy." He said opening the door. Tala and I flung around at Max._

"_NO DON'T!" we yelled in union. It was too late though. He had already opened the door and let the devils into our house._

"_Hi! It's so great that you two are taking us out and everything." Kristy said in a high voice as she walked over to me. She was wearing the sluttiest clothes know to man. She was wearing a way to tight shirt that barley covered her top, and a __very__ short mini skirt. _

"_Not to mention there taking us to the fanciest restaurant in town. There such wonderful boyfriends." Brittney said grabbing Tala's arm. With that said both mine and Tala's faces paled. We both looked at Ray and Masika._

"_You two are so fucking dead! And were not your boyfriends!" I snarled giving them such a look that if looks could kill, they would of died over and over again. Tala was glaring at them as well as he was dragged out of the house with me right behind him._

_One hour had gone by. We were sitting there listening to the two of them talk none stop. I was being pushed very close to my limit and from the looks of it so was Tala. He was now bending his fifteenth fork. _

_/"Do these two ever stop talking! And could they possibly talk about something besides looks and money?"/ Tala asked me in Russian. I looked at him, then back at the two blood sucking girls. They were eating like cows._

_/"I don't think they can. God, they had better be the ones paying."/ I replied looking at them continue to stuff their faces. /"For slutty, skinny girls, they sure can eat a lot."/_

_/"Not to mention there pros at picking the most expensive things on the menu."/ Tala said looking over the menu. Then a cruel smirk came to his face. He looked at me, and I quickly got the hint._

_/"So what's your plan?"/ I asked him, not really paying attention, to the complaining girl next to me. I looked at him waiting for him to reply._

"_Excuse us. We need to use the bathroom." Tala said in the coldest tone possible while standing up. I stood up to and followed him to the bathroom._

"_Ok were leaving, those rich snobs can pay for their own meals." Tala said climbing out of the window. I watched him go all the way through and then did the same. We walked around to the front and hopped into my car. _

"_Hey why didn't we just go through the front door?" I asked as I turned on the windshield wiper. It was raining hard, and didn't look like it was going to stop for a while. _

"_Because those sluts picked a table right next to the front door. Probably to make sure we didn't ditch them." Tala said while looking out the window. We decided to drive around for a while in case they went to our house looking for us. _

"_Hey did you see that?" Tala asked turning around in his seat to look at the road. I looked at him for a second then back at the road._

"_No, what did you see?" I asked boredly as we kept on driving. He looked back forward. He was thinking for a second, and then turned to me._

"_It looked like someone was walking on the side of the road." He said now leaning into his seat with a passive look on his face. I looked at him for a second._

"_Well did you ever stop to think that the person doesn't have a car and has to walk home every night in the rain?" I asked not really caring about the conversation. He nodded his head in understanding. _

"_Well I think it's safe to go home now. I mean we have been driving around for thirty minutes. Not to mention I'm hungry. I couldn't eat anything because of the way those cows ate." Tala said looking out the window, with a bored expression on his face._

"_Hn." Was all I replied to him as I started to head for home. When we got there the lights were all on, even our bedroom. We opened the door silently so that no one would hear us. _

_I slowly opened the door to the room me and Tala had to share. I froze the second the door was completely opened, so did Tala. Masika, Ray, and Max were in there. The walls were pink, the comforters were pink, hell most of our room was pink and purple._

"_WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Tala yelled at the top of his lungs. Masika jumped at the sound of his voice, causing herself to cut her arm on my knife that she was changing to a purple color. Ray stopped painting the walls and Max jumped off of Tala's bed._

"_Hi guys… you two our home early… how was the date?" Masika asked meekly. Tala and I gave her a cold glare. Within a second the three of them plowed out of our room and sprinted downstairs. _

"_GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES BACK HERE!" I yelled chasing them down the stairs with Tala right be hind me. We followed them into the kitchen and then back out._

_It was about four in the morning. Tala and I weren't even close to being tired. The way Ray, Max, and Masika were breathing you could tell they were dead tired already. There were knifes in the wall because Nilus, and Talina were woken up from all the loud noise._

_They had come downstairs and started throwing knifes while telling us to shut the fuck up. But then they got scared of us when we told them if they bothered us they would be as dead as their friends were. _

_Tala and I were just about to grab Masika, and Ray's hair, when a body moved in between us. Everyone stopped moving. A sleepy looking Akari walked by. She got a glass of milk, and drank it all. _

"_You all should be quieter; some people are trying to sleep. Oh, by the way Masika, your arms bleeding." She said as she walked back up the stairs. Akari was the youngest of us all, being only sixteen along with Max, but when half asleep, she was easily pissed off, and one hell of a fighter._

_The second she was back upstairs and we heard her door click shut we chased them to the front door. Ray jumped in his car along with Max and Masika. They quickly drove off while Tala and I kept on yelling curses, in English and Russian. _

_It was nine in the morning by the time we finally cleaned our entire room. It was back to its red, dark blue and black colors. It took us five hours to clean, and it only took them about two hours to destroy it. _

"_Hey, Talina took a picture of the room, you know." Tala said putting his knife back in its case. I looked at him, still scrubbing my now purple knife. _

"_I'll get it from her later, first I want to deal with those idiots. How stupid could they be? Make us go out with the two people in the world that we hate, to a __NICE__ restaurant. Then to redecorate our room?" I said bitterly._

"_I know, there morons if they think will forgive them that easily." Tala said now sitting on the couch. I leaned up against the wall be hide it, with my arms crossed, and my eyes closed._

**End Flash Back**

"I can't believe they did that. I will show no mercy to them." I stretched out on the couch. I had been up all night, so I figured I would take a nap while no one was around.

* * *

"Hey isn't that Nilus, and Akari?" Max asked from his seat in the back. I looked out the window to see them both walking towards home with a girl right behind them. Ray pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here so early?" Max said as he hopped out of the car to talk to them. I shook my head.

"Get in the car, were going home too." Ray said waiting for them to get in. there were four people now sitting in the back. I looked at the girl, and noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"Hey, you guys, who's your friend? Her arms bleeding you know." I said as I looked over my seat. Akari rubbed the back of her head, while Nilus shook his. I noticed the girl looking at my eyes.

"Her names Kit. We kind of hit her with our shopping cart at the market. Were bringing her back to the house, to bandage up her arm." Nilus said as he rolled down the window some.

"Yup, that way I don't have to go to jail or anything." Akari added, which made everyone in the car make a face. I looked at her for a moment. I had never seen her before but for some reason she looked so familiar.

"Why would you go to jail? I mean it's not like you did anything." Max said while looking away from her. Since there were four people in a three seated row, Akari was pretty close to Max. He had a faint blush on his face, but no one seemed to notice but me.

"Hmm, you know what? I think your friend can be very useful." I turned forward and looked at the street we were on. We were almost back to the house, were Kai and Tala were probably waiting for us.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nilus said now looking at me with a disapproving look. I didn't even say it yet and he was already shaking his head. _'Oh well, it's still a great plan to me.'_

"Well your friend can go into the house first, distract Kai and Tala, and lead them away from the door. Then Ray, Max, and I can sneak in and get to our rooms before they realize were home!" I said proudly. I was positive that my plan was going to work.

"Well I don't care. Who's Kai and Tala? I've never met them, so I have no clue what you all are talking about right now." Kit said looking at me. I smiled widely.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship. She didn't complain, or anything. She accepted her mission without question." I said fake crying in joy. Everyone in the car shook their head at me.

"Act like a normal human being. She doesn't know who they are so of course she would say yes. Now if she knew them, and knew what we did, then she would probably say 'hell no'." Ray said as he pulled into the drive way.

"Um… I'm going with Masika's plan anyways. It's nice to meet you Kit, now go on. Just ring the door bell and go inside." Max said now pushing her out of the car. We all watched as she walked up to the door. The way our house was built, it made it so that you couldn't see the front door when you pulled up into the driveway.

* * *

'Wow I thought there were only two, now there are seven. I hope these guys they keep talking about aren't that bad.' I though, as I waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened, to reveal a rather tall, well muscled, and tanned two-toned blue haired guy.

"What do you want? If your selling stuff I don't want any." He said in a cold arrogant way. _'Screw that! He may look hot just like the red-headed guy, but he's just as arrogant as he was.'_ I thought bitterly not showing any emotions.

"Your two friends caused my arm to bleed, and told me to come here so that I could get it bandaged up." I said now looking at his crimson eyes. I had seen those same crimson eyes before. They haunted me in my dreams, and caused me so much pain.

"Fine." He said coldly turning around, while snapping me out of my trance. I looked at his back and followed him in. he led me to a bathroom, were I re-stitched my cut and bandaged it again.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom, and standing there was a girl wearing a cut of black strappy top with blue flames on it, black hipster jeans with a silver buckled belt, and a leather bicker jacket. I looked at her dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked standing there next to the bathroom door. She looked at me and then the blood stain on my shirt.

"I'm Talina, I live here. Who are you?" she asked me after about a minute of staring at me. I looked at her then with the best smile I could fake I replied to her.

"I'm Kit. Met your friends, they brought me here." I said now looking at Kai, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _'Wow, these people are all weird. I think I'm safer on the streets.'_ I thought as I walked by the kitchen, with various knife marks in the wall.

"Shit we're dead!" I heard Masika yell as she ran into the house with Max, and Ray right behind her. Kai quickly stood up when he heard her voice. I watched as the same red-head boy from the alley came running in as well.

I glared the second he walked in. _'It's the cocky bastard from the ally.'_ I thought looking at him. All of a sudden three people jumped be hide me, and faced me towards Kai, and the red-head.

"Why weren't you home Tala? You ruined the whole plan." Max said from be hide me. I heard Ray, and Masika agree with him. I looked at the red-head. _'So his names Tala? That's very interesting.'_ I thought.

"Stop using a fifteen year old girl as a shield!" Tala yelled as he tried to get to the tree people behind me. I stopped moving and growled. I looked at Tala pissed beyond reason.

"I'm seventeen, not fifteen! How old are you two? Twelve?" I yelled out with a cold glare at Tala. He returned it right back at me, and so did Kai. Everyone else in the room moved back from the three of us.

"We're eighteen! A whole year older then you! So you better show some respect, brat!" Kai said now right next to Tala. _'Damn it! These two sure know how to get my temper going.' _

* * *

(Third person)

**About an hour and a half later of fighting**

"Well, now we all know you guys are good at arguing a _WHOLE_ lot." Max said as he ate his sandwich. During the argument the others got some food and drinks and sat down.

It was a _VERY_ interesting thing to watch. Kai and Tala had decided to try and turn the tables on Kierra so they had started yelling in Russian. It was a sad attempt, she knew Russian too.

They switched languages every five minutes. Most of the others got lost as the three said languages they've never heard. When they had run out of different languages they started combining them.

They didn't stop until, about when they ran out of insults, and were tired of speaking. Not to mention that Talina 'accidentally' tripped Kai, who fell on Tala who reached out and grabbed Kierra so he wouldn't fall. Instead all three of them fell.

"Umm… I only meant to trip Kai. Not all of you." Talina said with a nervous smile. Kai and Tala were glaring at her. Kierra had a pissed off face at Tala and Kai.

"God Damn it! This is the third t-shirt. How many times am I going to bleed today?" Kierra yelled standing up. Blood was coming from her left waist. Akari looked confused for a second.

"Hey weren't you bleeding on your shoulder?" She asked looking at the new spot of red. Kierra looked up at her. She shook her head and then sat down on the floor.

"Yes I was bleeding on my shoulder. Now I'm bleeding in the waist. You see…" before Kierra could continue Talina, Masika, and Akari started to panic.

"Oh my God! We caused her to bleed twice!" Akari yelled.

"She's going to die of blood lost, and they're going to blame us!" Talina added.

"Then were going to go to jail!" Masika said.

"Not jail!" all three of them yelled at once.

"But it wasn…." Kierra tried looking confused at the three girls who wouldn't let her talk.

"Quick we should hide the body before anyone knows she's dead!" Akari said standing up.

"No I have a better idea." Masika said looking at the boys.

"That's a great idea! Will blame it on the boys!" Talina said figuring out her idea.

"SHUT UP!" all three of them stopped moving around and turned towards Kierra. The boys turned to her too.

"Damn you all have got to be the most annoying people I have ever met! You never shut up. I've been bleeding since late last night when I _got_ these cuts. I went to the hospital left early in the morning. Then got hit by a shopping cart, which re-opened my cut."

"Well, that sure explains everything." Ray said as he finished his sandwich. "I'm glad they can't blame anything on us now." He said as he drank his drink.

"Well I think that sugar water we drank while you guys were fighting might of made us have a bit of a sugar high." Akari said as she held up an empty glass.

"A bit?" Kai said looking at the three irritated. Kierra sat down and fell asleep as she lisen to the seven of them start their own argument.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse **

"Whose fault was this?" a man asked sitting in the dark at a desk. The group of people standing before him did not reply. "Who let her get away!" the man yelled standing up from his chair.

His voice was cold and icy. As he moved into the light it revealed a man with grey hair and a dark blue streak of hair, his eyes were crimson red. A man walked up next to him, he had light purple colored hair, and he held the same cold look in his eyes.

"I was guarding the door she came out of." A short red-headed boy said as he took a step forward. The man looked at him with a cruel smile. He turned to the man next to him.

"Boris! Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he has a slow, and painful end." He said in a cold hatred filled voice. He then turned to the people still in his office. "Who was in charge of this mission?"

"I-I wa-as sir-r." a blond haired boy stepped forward. He had a baseball cap on. The man looked at him and then raised a gun to his head. A clear shot was heard throughout the building. The body hit the floor with blood spilling everywhere.

"You all may leave, except for you Ming-Ming." He said as he sat back down at his desk. The short blue-haired girl stopped and walked to the center of the room. She was shaking somewhat.

"I have a job for you. You'd better not fail or you'll end up with your comrades. Do I make myself clear?" he said looking straight into her eyes. Enjoying the pain and scared look in her eyes.

"Yes sir!" she said waiting for his instructions. She listened carefully to what he wanted her to do. She shook her head and left. She was to make the media believe that a building was set on fire by the storm and killed a seventeen year old girl along with an old man.

Then she had to send out rewards sheets to all of the gangs. Who ever found the girl would get a lot of money. As she walked by a room she stopped to listen.

"You know Darcius you were the one who was in charge of that mission." A voice said as four others shuffled around in the room.

"I know, but I couldn't just turn myself in. I would have been killed." He said sarcastically. Ming-Ming walked away with a smirk on her face.

"I have a job to do… my life's on the line this time." She said as she walked into the cold dark night.


	4. Always Searching

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 3: Always Searching

**House**

It was interesting to have Kit around. She was always fighting with Tala and Kai, which, meant they were always too busy to bother the rest of us. I focused on the TV screen.

"Akari don't think you're going to beat me!" Max said as he pressed multiple buttons on his controller. We were both playing a video game. Loser had to make lunch for everyone.

"I don't think I'm going to win. I _know_ I'm going to win!" I said back to him pressing more buttons then he did. The game was at it's finally stage. Then it ended, and everyone waited for the scores to show, so that we could determine a winner.

"Ha, you both tied!" Ray said from his spot on the couch. He was lazily flipping through a magazine. Masika repositioned herself on the other couch and faced us, with a smirk.

"Now go make us food. I'm hungry." She said looking out the window. I stood up and so did Max. We walked into the kitchen ready to make sandwiches. Max looked at me as I got the stuff out.

"Why do we always end up making lunch for them? Were the youngest, shouldn't they be making food for us?" I surged my shoulders at him as I began cutting bread.

"They probably should, but we _are_ younger, so they have more power. In other words it means we do what they say." I really didn't mind making food for them all. I loved to cook. I was good at it since a young age.

"Anyways, at least now we don't have to do any of the other chores. Too bad it's raining we could of watched Talina yell at Kai, as he mowed the lawn." I added looking out the window.

"And who says I won't?" a voice came from the door way. I looked up at Talina; she had a smirk across her face. Max looked up at her for a second and then continued with getting the stuff out.

"You're going to make him mow the lawn in the rain?" he asked putting the stuff on the counter. She sat down at the table and stretched her arms out. I looked at her while shaking my head.

"What? The lawn needs to be mowed. I can't help it if it's raining out. So he'd better mow it. Besides its only 45 degrees out, and I'm making Tala trim the bushes." She said leaning against the wall. Max looked at her again.

"Only?" he asked also shaking his head. She looked at me and then stood up. She walked over to the counter. I quickly grabbed a wooden spoon.

_Smack_

"Owwww! That hurt! Why did you hit my hand? You evil person." Talina complained. I looked at her still holding the wooden spoon in my hand. A big grin spread across my face as I got back to work.

"Because it's not done, OR time to eat. So go do something instead of trying to get food. Oh and by the way, have you seen Kit today?" I asked cutting some salad. She stopped and looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Hmmm. I think I saw her leave when you two were playing your video game. I don't know where she went though." Talina replied leaving the kitchen. I signed, and started to make the food again.

"Wonder where she went in the rain. It's early on a Sunday, and not a lot of shops are opened yet. And not to mention those wounds she showed us looked pretty bad." Max said while putting food in the microwave.

"Hey you two less talking and more cooking." Tala yelled from the other room. I grunted and mumbled some words under my breath. "I heard that!" he yelled again. _'Damn him and his hearing. Oh well got to finish cooking anyways.'_

_

* * *

_

After we ate everyone started there chorus, which meant everyone looked out the kitchen window. Talina was wearing a rain coat and had an umbrella in her hands. You could hear her yelling from inside.

"Kai you push like a girl! Put some back muscle into it. And Tala you call that trimming?" everyone sweat dropped. Masika looked over at me and whispered.

"Do you think she wants to die or something?" I grinned at her comment and looked back out the window. Both Kai and Tala looked ready to explode. It was raining harder and only getting colder. "Wonder how he's even mowing the lawn in the rain."

"That's it! You're dead! Get back here!" Kai and Tala were now chasing Talina through the yard, Tala still holding the hedge clippers. Anyone who was passing by would think that the three were crazy, two boys chasing a girl with a weapon in the freezing rain.

I walked up the stairs bored of watching them run. I stopped right before completely passing Kit's room. The door was opened, so I just walked in. there were papers scattered across the desk, under her bloody looking sweater. I started to reach for one of the folders.

"What are you doing Ray?" I jumped a good five feet from where I was standing to turn around and see Kit standing there soaked from head to toe, only wearing a t-shirt, and pants. _'She must have been freezing in the rain.'_

"Umm… nothing… just… I was just wondering where you had gone off to. I thought I heard you up here so I came to check." I said hoping she would buy my lie. It was partly true.

"Ok, well, now you know I'm here, so can you leave so I can get changed?" she asked moving towards the bed. I quickly left closing the door behind me. I went downstairs. Nilus was sitting at the table.

Everyone else had come into the room as well. Everyone was tired or just extremely bored. Kit came downstairs after a while. Nilus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well I got a package. Looks like there's a reward going around. It's a VERY good price. Its 100,000 dollars who ever can bring them some girl. And its 500,000 if you bring her alive." He said tossing the envelope to the center of the table.

"Name, Kierra Kitsune. Age 17. Has green eyes, golden silver hair. About 5'7. They even put in her records, and background information. They obviously want this girl." Kai said passing the folder to Akari.

"I've seen that girl before. She was on the news, her and some other guy burned to death in a fire at some abandoned building." She said looking up, and putting the folder down. "Though that was on a couple of days ago, this folder is dated yesterday. Do you think the fire was a cover?"

"Probably. I think we should take the job. I'm pretty sure every other gang is going to want it to." Tala said standing at the end of the table. _'Hmm, she looks familiar… where have I seen her?'_

"She's still alive I saw her. Hmm… it was… damn what was the date… the day we met Kit, me, Ray, and Max saw her in the hospital. She crashed there systems, and ran away from there." Masika said giving the folder back to Nilus.

"Wow this is all so amusingly funny." Tala said staring at the picture again. "I ran into her to, in the back alleys the day me and Kai were waiting for the three of you to get home. She has a short temper, very rude."

* * *

'_I do __not__ have a short temper!'_ I thought grinding my teeth. _'So I had seen some of them that day.'_ I looked at everyone around the table. I let out a sigh. _'Guess I'll have to go. Unless I want them to find out, they might turn me in for the money, time to leave again.'_

"What's wrong? You seemed to have gotten mad and then sad throughout are entire conversation. And you look a little pale." Talina said looking me in the eyes.

"Sorry about that. I'm not feeling so well, I think I might have gotten sick." I said putting my hand behind my head. _'PLEASE let them buy that.'_

"You probably did get sick, you only had pants and a t-shirt on and it was freezing outside." Ray said getting some medicine out. Tala smirked from where he was standing. Everyone looked at him.

"Nice excuse. Your only saying that as a cover, aren't you? I know the truth." He said staring straight at me. My entire body froze, as everyone looked at him and me. _'Damn it, does he really know? I'm so fucking dead.'_ I thought bitterly.

'_At least I got rid of the messenger. I wish I had made it a long and painful demise. '_ I thought waiting to hear him tell everyone the truth.

**Flash back **

_I walked through the alley ways looking for any sign that there was a gang corner. I turned a corner and saw a symbol on the wall. It was a gang symbol, from the eastern order._

_I stood in the rain looking around the street for any other symbols. I found quite a few which meant I was close to what I was looking for._

"_Found it. I knew it had to be around here." All gangs can always go to a gang corner, there neutral. They sell weapons and information. Not to mention they give out jobs as well._

_I walked down the alley some more and stopped at some stairs. I had found one of the less used entrances. I walked down them to come to a street filled with people. Everyone was selling stuff and buying._

"_Do you know where the information or jobs are handed out? I've never been to this corner before." I asked one of the shop keeps. He seemed to be selling knifes. I bought a couple and headed in the direction he had told me. _

_I stopped and looked at all the different assignments. In the corner of my eye I saw a symbol all too familiar. '__HIS__ symbol, which means he's still looking for me. This is just great.'_

_I followed the blue haired girl. She made a couple of turns and then entered an abounded alley. She pulled out a cell phone and called someone. I waited, ready to listen to the conversation._

_/"I've handed out the assignment, all top gangs, or assassin groups have been given this information as well."/ She spoke in Chinese on the phone. 'Guess she doesn't want anyone hearing this conversation.'_

_The second she hung up I came out from where I was hiding. She turned around and jumped back in shock, but quickly recovered. She looked at me for a second._

"_Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked coldly. Her voice sounded so annoying, and her outfit annoyed me as well. She glared at me waiting for an answer. I smirked at her and leaned against a nearby wall._

"_How insulting, you don't know who I am?" I asked looking at her with my light blue eyes. The small amount of light reflected off of them and let the silver specks shine brightly. She smirked._

"_You're not so bright coming forward like this. Do you want to die, or be brought in? At least you were smart enough to change your appearance. Oh well I'll just kill you now and bring you in." she said while slowly walking towards me._

"_You know you shouldn't be so cocky, unless you want to die? Do you have the guts to kill?" I asked mockingly to her. She laughed and tossed two blades. They landed on either side of my head._

"_My names Ming-Ming and I always do what I say I'm going to do, so you'd better not struggle it will only make it hurt more." She said walking to me once again. I smirked when she was three feet away from me._

_In an instant I was right behind her. I held both knifes she had thrown in my hands tightly. I held them up to her throat. Then I quickly knock her to a wall and kept the knifes even with her throat._

"_Now you tell me where your leader is and what his plans are or I'll give you a long and painful death. Start talking." I growled waiting for her to reply. She laughed and looked at me coldly._

"_I'm not telling you a damn thing. So you might as well kill me now. HURRY UP ALREADY!" she yelled, and with one swift movement of my wrist I plunged her knife into her heart and stomach. She slid to the floor slowly. I looked at her and then walked away._

**End Flash back **

'_Stupid girl, why did she have to already give them it? Damn it all. I'm going to have the fight them if they attack me'_ I thought holding on tightly to the blade that was in my pocket.


	5. In Big Trouble

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 4: In Big Trouble

**Kitchen (of doom)**

"Nice excuse. Your only saying that as a cover, aren't you? I know the truth." Tala said staring straight at me. _'Shit! I'm so dead… how the hell did he find out?'_ everyone's eyes were on me. My hand tightened on the blade of the knife, cutting my hand.

"What truth? Tala tell us now!" Kai asked impatiently. They all waited for Tala to answer Kai's question. He closed his eyes for a second and looked back at me. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ was the only thing going through my mind at that moment.

"You're not sick at all, you're trying to get out of here… thinking up a plan to escape and get as far away from here as possible." He said standing straight. He looked at everyone in the room then back at me. I was shaking somewhat.

"Wait I'm confused! Can't you put all of this in simpler words?" Talina yelled frustrated with all of the tension in the room, waiting to break into hell. Tala looked at her then smirked, and turned his attention back on me.

"How can you guys not see it? From the day she arrived, the condition she was in, the fact we don't know where she goes when she leaves the house, and the fact she knows all those different languages." Tala said causing the tension, and suspense to build up even more in the room.

'_So, so, so dead. He knew from the freaking start? Damn I'm never going to get out of this house without having to fight.'_ I thought getting more nervous with every word he said. Everyone was hanging on his every word. My hand started to bleed more in my pocket as I tightened my grip.

"Damn Tala, would you just say it already!" Nilus said irritated at the red-heads rambling. Everyone at the moment seemed irritated at him for taking so long.

"Seriously it's like you could go on and on but never get to the part we want to hear, like pointless video games, which say everyone's a winner." Max added looking at Tala. Akari nodded her head in agreement with Max. Tala smirked at him.

"Fine I'll get to the point even though you all should pay attention more. Do you want to tell them you're secret or should I?" Tala asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy. _'Why the hell would I want to say it?'_

"I guess I'll say it for you then. Kit is…" I waited so tensely for him to say the words. My heart slowing down and my head pounding. "A spy for the special police forces that takes down gangs. Why else wouldn't she be scared to find out that we are a gang." He said. My heart stopped. I looked at him wide eyed, while everyone else looked at me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled while I started to laugh my head off falling on to the floor. "Me? Working for the police? Yea right only when hell freezes over." I said while I kept on laughing. Everyone in the room was staring at me like I had gone insane.

They couldn't tell how relived I was that Tala was wrong, so very wrong. Though he was on the right track, I wasn't being completely truthful. He looked at me, and then the others, he seemed confused as well.

"Ok, now were definitely going to need a group discussion here. We need to sort everything out. And get a camera to tape this. I haven't seen her laugh once since she got here." Masika said still watching me laugh.

"I agree with Masika… I'm getting the camera." Talina said. By the time she got back down stairs I had stopped laughing. Kai grabbed the camera from her hand and crushed it in his grip.

"NOOO!" Masika and Talina yelled at the same time. They both looked sadly at the broken camera on the floor. Kai and Tala both snickered at them. The two girls glared at them meanly.

"That had the picture of your guy's room!" Masika said. Talina nodded her head to what she had said. They were about to go into a long conversation, cough argument cough when Ray interrupted them.

"Hey guys let's do that later right now we need to figure out what's going on." He said standing between them, and nodding at me to sit down. I did, and so did everyone else. I was still a bit shaky, but completely happy that Tala was off somewhat about who I was.

"Ok we'll start with Tala speaking then will let Kit talk. That way we get both sides of the story. Though, I'm still pretty confused myself right now." Max said spinning in his chair. Everyone agreed with his idea, and looked at Tala.

"Hm. Well the day she arrived was just two days after are job at the arbor street festival. The cops were pretty close to catching us, but we got away, some of the special unit members disappeared, seeing as we were in Kaminari's territory. We all know how protective they are with their area (Thunder, a gang name)." he paused for a second.

"She appeared two days later, near there, around the same time the other missing members started to return. She had wounds which could be from being attacked by the Kaminari gang. She wasn't even one bit scared when she found out we were one of the top gangs in Asia, and she kept leaving the house and returning tired, a couple hours later, and looks as if she is hiding something." He finished his explanations of why he thought I was a cop.

"Well Tala does have a lot of points there. Unless you can give us an explanation for all of those were going to have to make you a prisoner. And you don't want to know what we do to them." Ray said looking straight into my eyes.

'_SHIT! I can't tell them the truth to half of all those. They'll find out who I really am, and try to get the freaking reward.'_ I thought bitterly, trying to think of good excuses that were believable.

"Well it's not like I planned on being near there territory. It's just that it was the closes place to the hospital, that wasn't so damn expensive. The gang thing would never scare me, because I was in a gang before, but it broke apart. I hate cops, so I would never be one, and don't you think I'm a bit young to be a special unit cop" I said finishing my part. They thought for a moment, as I watched impatiently.

"Well she does have a point too if you think about." Akari said still thinking. Talina and Masika nodded in agreement with her. _'Thank god, I'm saved!'_ I thought happily. The guys were starting to see their point when Kai's voice cut through.

"You might be able to slip through them, but you can't with me. You didn't answer two of the questions Tala had brought up. They're both very important. How you got your wounds, and where and what you do when you leave the house?" he asked looking at me.

"Ohhh yea! I forgot those questions! Well Kit has nothing to hide she can answer your questions." Talina said happily. _'Damn it, I hope I can too.'_ I looked at them all, regretting even staying for one night here.

"Well I went and looked for the gang corner around here a couple of times. When I found it I entered some of the fighting contest, to win some money." I said looking at them. I had fought while I was at the gang corner, just that no one knows about it.

"Well that answers that question, now all you have is how you got those wounds. They're pretty bad, so it must have been something big." Nilus said waiting with the others for me to answer.

* * *

"I can't answer the last question." Kit said gently while looking down at the table. I looked at her interestedly. _'Wow she has courage to be answering all of these questions, without any problems. Humph, she looks cute right now. CRAP, were the hell did that come from?'_ I thought looking at her.

"Why not? If you don't answer you're going to become our prisoner. Do you want to become our prisoner or something?" Ray asked looking at her like she was crazy. I looked at Kai and he nodded his head. His crimson eyes looked so blank as he stared forward.

"You sure know a lot about gangs, don't you? So you know in any gang when they get a person who won't talk what they do? You'd better answer are question or we'll have to force it out of you." Kai said coldly. She nodded her head, saying she knew what would happen.

"Well I don't care if she didn't answer the last question. She's are friend now, and the answer is obviously personal. Besides she's a great cook, and didn't try to poison us when she made us dinner that one time." Akari said looking at everyone.

"But, she's never made us dinner before." I said confused while looking at her and Max questionably. Max and her both gave half smiles when I said that.

"Well you guys remember that dinner a couple of nights ago, the big dinner, with different foods?" Max asked nervously as he looked at all of us. We all nodded are heads, remembering the meal.

"The one we praised you two for. It was delicious. First time you two cooked something besides sandwiches, or subs." Talina said smiling widely remembering the food. I looked at the two figuring it out already in my mind.

"Well, she kind of made that dinner. We painted her room instead of cooking dinner that night." Akari said somewhat nervous. Everyone looked at the two of them, letting everything they said sink in. Then Masika stood up.

"Are you two serious? We all kept complimenting you none stop after that meal and excused you from choirs the next day." She said looking at the two still. "But that was such a good meal. You cook good food Kit." She added looking at Kit.

"Well I suck at painting, and Akari and Max did such a nice job, so I cooked dinner that night. It wasn't that hard you know. All you have to do is follow the directions on the box." Kit said looking at Akari and Max.

"Akari did most of it. She's very good at drawing. She painted the stars, moon, planets, and the galaxy looking thing." Max said putting a hand behind his head. Akari blushed at the compliment from Max.

"But they got out of choirs! You two are going to be doing extra this week. We don't need the house to start falling apart." Talina said looking at both of them. _'She's always making people do choirs, why doesn't she do any?'_

"Ok, before we get off topic, what should we do with Kit? I mean she's been lying to us, and she won't answer the last question." Nilus said looking at everyone waiting for a suggestion.

"Let's take a vote! You either vote that she becomes are prisoner, or she doesn't." Masika suggested to everyone. I looked at her and nodded my head. It was a good idea, for once.

"Ok I vote she not become our prisoner." Akari said raising her hand.

"Me too." Max said as well. _'Two votes for her to stay, just six more to go.'_ I thought with a grin as I watched everyone around the table.

"I vote she doesn't become a prisoner also." Masika said smiling brightly towards Kit. Talina smirked and everyone looked at her. _'What the hell does she have planned now?'_ I thought keeping an eye on her.

* * *

(Third person)

"Well now I know what Ray's going to vote for. I mean I don't think he would want to disagree with Masika. Probably be too afraid that he would ruin their relationship." She said looking at her two red faced friends. Both of them were looking at the floor hard.

"How longs that been going on?" Kai asked looking at them as well, there faces got redder as everyone waited to here Talina's answer. She looked to be thinking for a moment. Then her eyes got bright and she looked back at Kai.

"I'm pretty sure for about three months now. If I'm correct it started when we were up at the mountains. Now don't you think there a cute couple?" Talina said with a smirk. Ray and Masika stared at her wide eye.

"How do you know all of that information, its private! We haven't told anyone, and yet you know everything in pure detail." Masika said sitting down again. Talina smirked.

"I'm a spy, remember?" she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Any other couples we don't know about?" Nilus asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. Talina took out a small book, and cleared her throat. She started to read from it.

"Max is so sweet, not to mention hot. I wonder if he likes me! I really like him a lot. He has one fine a..."

"NOOOOO!" Akari had jumped right across the table and grabbed the book from her hands. Max's face was twice as red as Ray's and Masika's combined, along with Akari's.

"Well you shouldn't keep a diary. I mean you're a professional at what you do. And you should definitely know better than to hide it in such a noticeable spot." Talina said ignoring Akari's glare.

"Noticeable? Are you serious? I hid it under the floor boards, under my bed, under a bunch of boxes in my room. You call that noticeable?" Akari yelled while glaring holes into Talina.

"Yes, I mean what kind of hiding place is that?" She asked with a smirk. Everyone shook their heads at Talina's logic. "And before I forget I vote Kit not be a prisoner too."

"That makes it me, Ray, Max, Akari, and Talina. Five votes, so far." Masika said.

"So, Kai, Tala, what do you two vote for?" Nilus asked standing up.

"Well it's kind of obvious." Kai said walking out of the room.

"She's not a prisoner." Tala said walking out of the room too. Everyone else jumped in joy, except Kit who sat there relived beyond reason.

"Well today sure was interesting." Ray said wrapping his arms around Masika's waist.

"So are you two a couple now?" Masika asked looking at Max and Akari. They both turned red in the face. While the four of them started to talk, Kit slipped out of the room.

"Well I do like Akari a lot too." Max said looking down, as Akari blushed again. He took her hand and held it gently. He smiled down at her as she smiled back at him.

"I guess that's a yes to your guy's question." Akari said brightly.

"See I helped you all come out of the dark." They all turned to the fridge where Talina was eating a cookie.

"You'd better start running." Masika said looking at her friend. After that was said Talina sprinted off with her four friends after her.

**Next Day: Early morning**

"See what you guys did? Now she's leaving 'because she thinks we don't trust her." Talina said looking at all of the guy's.

"I'm leaving because my friends are probably wondering what happened to me." Kit said.

"It's going to be quieter without you, and Kai and Tala are going to start being pain in the asses again." Akari said.

"I'm right here you know." Tala's voice came from right behind Akari. She jumped forward. Masika looked around.

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?" She asked.

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

"What' that sound?" Max asked looking at the front door. Ray reached for the door handle.

"Don't open the door! Get outside through the back door now!" Kai yelled as he quickly jumped seven steps away from the ground. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

_BOOM!_ Rang through the house.


	6. What is going on?

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 5: What is going on?

**HOUSE**

"That should have killed them. Let's go look through the remains of the house," a tall muscular man said. He had dark black ragged hair and a scar going down his left eye to his chin. He had scars all over his arms as well. He began to walk towards the burning house.

"You heard the boss lets fined the girl so we can get the reward!" a shorter man yelled standing next to the house. He was bald and boney looking. "Not only are we going to get a lot of money but we also got to kill the top gang in the process." He said smirking.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"AHHH! There alive! Shoot them! Watch out!" different voices started to yell from the back of the house. Quickly all of the men in front of the house ran to the back. They were greeted by the site of twelve men dead and two injured. Five were unharmed.

"What happened here? I demand one of you tell me now!" the leader of the group yelled as he walked up to one of the living men. He was shaking as he stared up at his leader.

"Well Kuzo, Ferw… we came around to the back and there they were just standing there. When they saw us we quickly attacked but this blonde chick and blue haired guy started to beat the shit out of everyone and then..."

"Wait there were only two of them?" Kuzo asked looking at the man before him. The man looked nervous and started shaking even more than before. "Well? Were there only two or not?" he asked again.

"Well only two were fighting there were nine in all… while the two were fighting us the other seven ran off that way," the man said pointing in the direction of a back street. He was starting to calm down somewhat.

"Hurry up and find them! Were not about to let 500,000 dollars get away from us!" Ferw yelled angrily as he began his way towards the street rubbing his bald head.

'_Damn that was fucking close!'_ I thought as I led the way through the alleys. Everyone was close behind. I clutched the bag I was holding even tighter than before. _'This is going to be one long day.'_ I thought as I looked at the bag.

"I think were far enough from them." Talina panted as she leaned against a nearby wall to catch her breath. I looked at her for a brief moment then shook my head.

"They've probably already started looking for us again, after all they are being told were we are, aren't I right Kit?" I asked looking at her. Everyone's eyes widened as I said that.

"Kai what are you talking about now? I thought we decided she's are friend yesterday!" Nilus yelled at me with a serious look on his face. I looked at him and then turned back to Kit.

"If that's true then why did she have these? There documents on Kierra Kitsune, and there in better detail then the ones we have. It makes sense now, Tala was right you were lying about who you were." I said glaring at her as I showed the folders to everyone.

"You're a spy for them sent to gather what information we had on the girl and to eliminate us as well probably. That's why you kept leaving and why you were hurt. It was all so you could get taken in by us," Tala said coldly as he looked at Kit. I glared as well.

"You guys can't just say that because she has some documents on someone, I mean she's are friend she wouldn't do that to us," Talina started to explain.

"No. There right. I am a spy trying to gather information. My job was to kill you after I got all the information," Kit said meekly. I only saw a glimpse of it but it looked like it hurt her to say what she just said, but I quickly dismissed it as fear of what we were going to do to her.

"Kit who are you rea-," Akari was cut off by the sound of wheels screeching to a stop. It was followed by the sounds of guns shooting. We all quickly ran and turned different directions.

I watched Nilus, Max, Ray, Masika, and Akari all quickly ran down an alley way to their left sticking close to each other so they didn't get separated. Me and Talina quickly dashed to our right and ran to the end and turned left. Tala and Kit were forced to run straight before turning left then going straight again.

"Shit they found us fast. Were all in different places now it's going to be harder," Talina growled as she leaned against a wall frustrated. I smirked at her then looked around for a different path that might not end up where the people chasing us were.

"We have to find the others fast. Especially Tala and Kit. We can't let her get away, now that we know what she really does," I said in a cold voice. Talina shook her head in agreement with me. We started walking down the path again with me in the lead.

"Don't worry Kai! Were the BBA the best gang in Asia. No one can hide from us forever," Talina said laughing as we walked along.

* * *

We ducked into one of the abandoned buildings after running for a while. Once we were inside I quickly pulled out a long blade and aimed it at Kit who just stood there silently. I glared at her for not being scared and for also not saying anything.

"Well you sure are a piece of work. You definitely know how to lie and manipulate people," I said coldly staring at her. It was pissing me off how she was just looking around without a saying a word.

"So what was your job? Find out where we were then get any information about us then any information on the jobs we are doing. Oh and then after that kill us along with yourself? Or did they not tell you about the bomb to guarantee that we got killed in the explosion?" I yelled in anger at her. Her eyes still reflected no emotions about what I was saying to her. She seemed like she had been shot and was no longer alive.

"Sure," she said in a flat tone as she looked at me. Her face showed a bored, sad expression while in her eyes I could see friendly eyes that looked broken somehow.

'_Damn it! Just looking at her is pissing me off right now! Why? It's not only because of what we've found out today its something else too, but what?'_ I yelled in my mind.

Kit sat down on the floor propping her back on the wall and resting her head on her hands. My grip tightened on the blade that was in my hand.

"Damn it you piss me off!" I yelled as I quickly moved towards Kit. I knew what I was about to do and I didn't care. Her eyes widened in fear as I almost reached her, the blade tightening even more in my grip.

* * *

Nilus disappeared yelling to us that he was going to go get information. So we knew where he was going. The hide out. After running for about half an hour Akari suggested a great idea.

"You know this idea of yours was pretty smart. It's the best idea ever; I don't know why I didn't think of it!" Max said happily as he licked his chocolate coated ice cream. I nodded in agreement with him.

"The idea of hiding in an ice cream store is so stupid that it's brilliant!" I said with a grin. Ray smiled too in agreement with all of us.

"Yup! I was hungry and it was getting hot from all the running we were doing so I guess ice cream was the first thing to come to my mind!" Akari said proudly as she ate her ice cream.

"I wonder how the others are doing. I can't believe Kit would lie to us like that. She seemed so trusting but at the same time she didn't seem trusting," Ray said as he bit into his cone. I looked at him sadly.

We all walked outside, Max and Akari still not done with their ice creams, they ordered extra large and double scooped there's. We started to walk down the street when eight men jumped out of nowhere.

"Nooooo! My ice cream! You made me drop my ice cream!" Akari yelled as she looked at the mess on the ground in front of her. Quickly I grabbed her as the four of us ran into the alley with all eight of them right behind us.

We turned a corner and came to a dead end. I let go of Akari and turned around to see the snickering faces of the eight goons who were chasing us. I smirked.

"What are you smirking about brat! You're trapped and outnumbered four to eight!" one of them yelled with a laugh. Still I stood there with a smirk and so did Ray who was now leaning against a wall.

"You made me drop my ice cream!" Akari yelled. I watched Max stand right next to her with an empty cone as well. She looked at him then glared harder at the eight men. "And you made him lose all of his ice cream!"

"So? You little babies gonna cry cause you dropped your ice cream? Boo who get over it brats," they laughed again, which I knew was a big mistake on their account. Akari and Max were touchy when it came to video games and sweets.

"You're about to pay for what you did," Max said in a low threatening growl. I leaned next to Ray knowing it was rare for Max to show anger like this, but the two younger members always were strange in my opinion.

Within seconds Akari had a man on his back and another by the arm. Max had knocked two against a nearby wall and was flipping another one into a wall. Akari dropped kicked another one who was running straight for her. Then did a back flip and landed behind the man she had been holding onto. With a swift kick Max kicked him in the chest then brought a blade to his heart.

"Wow you two sure get mad when someone drops your ice cream. I think you both over reacted just a bit, don't you think?" Ray said looking at them. I giggled in agreement with him. They looked at what they had done.

"Uh, maybe just a little bit," Akari said putting her hand behind her head. Max laughed and gave her a hug before looking at me and Ray.

"What now? Do we look for the others or go to our gang hideout? Are break is almost over you know," Max said as he pulled out blades from the dead bodies. I looked at him then thought for a second. I turned to Ray not knowing what to say.

"Well I think we should go there the others might so we'll all probably just meet up there, let's go," he said with a calm smile. I looked at him and enjoyed his smile before following him out of the alley with Max and Akari right behind.

* * *

I pulled out my knifes and started cleaning them on an already blood stained cloth. I watched as Kai did the same with his knifes. It was the third group of cronies we had run into so far.

It was getting quite boring too. There was no challenge in it for me or Kai. I could see his bored expression as he pulled out yet another blade. I smirked at him as he stepped in a pile of dog shit.

"Nice Kai, way to watch were you're going," I laughed as I watched his facial expression. I found it quite entertaining to watch him try and get dog shit off his shoes. He glared at me and then continued what he was doing.

"You know you could stop laughing now. I stepped in it ten minutes ago and I cleaned it off already. What do you find so amusing right now, Talina!" Kai growled frustrated with me. I smirked holding my nose.

"It. Still. Smells." I said with a laugh and a huge grin. He just glared harder at me and we kept on walking. Once again we ran into a group of six which we quickly finished off and began collected our blades again. "Don't step in dog shit again."

"That is not funny!" he growled. I looked at him seriously no hint that I was joking.

"I'm being dead serious," I said sternly. "The first one smelled like hell! I don't want it to get any worse!" I said bursting out with laughter.

He was on the verge of killing me and I could see it in his eyes which only made me laugh harder as we started walking again. He was silent the rest of the time before we decided we would go to the hideout.


	7. Friends & Online Chats

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 6: Friends And Online Chats

I sat there, my eyes just looking into his not saying anything. He was pissed beyond reason, his eyes showing his anger, and the sound of his teeth grinding together. He continued to look straight into my eyes.

The blade in his hand dug into the wall even more as he pushed harder. He had smashed the blade into the wall right next to my head instead of killing me. He was leaning right over me glaring even harder.

"Why?" I asked softly slightly tilting my head towards the blade so that I could look at it. "Why didn't you just kill me? That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Shut up," he growled as his eyes looked to the side angrily as he started contemplating something in his mind. His grip on the blade tightened more the wall starting to get a larger crack in it.

I signed and placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back as I stood up. I looked at him with disappointed eyes. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes for a second then looked back at him.

"You are weak for not being able to finish me off like you wanted too. You let emotions into your eyes and at the last second stopped in fear. You trusted me too much and became my friend, get stronger if you ever wish to beat me in a fight," I said coldly.

'_This is so harsh but it's the only way. I can't have him or any of the others having feelings towards me as a friend or anything remotely close to a friend. Only the other four Koi Senshi's can be close to me.' _

"I'm truly sorry about this Tala but this must be done," within a second of finishing my sentence I had moved right in front of Tala and easily hit him hard in the stomach and head knocking him out.

I looked at him then quickly and swiftly left the building and headed towards a place to stay for the night. "Just my luck, it decided to rain just for me," I growled as the rain started to slowly come down.

After about ten minutes of running through the damp and dark alleys I stopped in front of a small motel. It was pretty run down but it was better than standing around in the rain. I went in and quickly got a room.

"Just how I left it," I said with a smile as I walked into a fairly clean room. Clothes were littered around the room, the bed wasn't made, and piles of papers were around and on top of a desk that was in the far corner. I turned around quickly as I felt a presence at the door.

"Don't worry no one's been in your room. Everything's untouched, and all of your equipment is under your bed and in your closet still," a boy will long teal blue hair said standing at the door.

"Zeo it's good to see your face again. I've been gone for more than three years yet you still look like your same old self," I said with a grin, he smiled back at me and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Kierra a lots happened since you've been gone. Both Mystel and Kane have disappeared, and I still haven't received any word from Brooklyn. The gang powers are all uneven causing a lot of different gang wars; also the higher ups have been doing a lot of conspiracy with others making the jobs for gangs a whole hell of a lot more dangerous. All the territories have been changed as well and there is no more order in the gang society. You have a lot of work to do Kierra," Zeo finish as he stood up and walked out.

"There are loads of files you need to check out on the computer," he yelled as he rounded the corner. I sat there trying to let everything he just said sink in. I stood up and pressed a couple of numbers into a keypad. Three large computers screens appeared in the wall along with other high-tech looking stuff.

"Well now this is new. I guess I should go through all of these files. And I'll start with this video one seeing as it was sent just about thirty minutes ago," I said going through everything on my desktop. The video file was for all gangs taking on the Kierra Kitsune job.

"Well now they're going to have a video conference with all of these listed gangs this afternoon and I think I'll join, as my Koi Senshi name, The Black Fox Kuro Kitsune." I smiled as I started organizing the other stuff I had.

* * *

"Owww, my head," I groaned as I sat up slowly. I looked around the darkened room as I tried to remember what had happened, everything rushed back through my mind. "Damn it! I screwed up and didn't capture or kill the spy."

I stood up slowly then looked at the spot in the wall where Kit had been sitting. Quickly I left the building and started to walk along the streets as the rain started to get stronger and stronger. After about thirty minutes I entered a large building and quickly went through doors and hallways until I was stopped at a door with a keypad, and identification scanner.

"Tala. Current age 18. Vengeance," I said into the screen. After a couple seconds the light flashed green and the large metal doors opened. I walked in and looked around seeing the rest of the gang already there.

"Tala! Where have you been? Hey, Nilus said you had a prisoner with you," Tyson yelled jumping in front of me as I walked by him. He followed me as I slowly headed towards the others who were seated at the table in the center of the room.

"What happened, Tala?" Kai coldly asked as I took a seat at the opposite end from him. I tried to ignore him as I looked at the folder in front of me. Taking a small peek up I caught Kai's sharp glare. I released a small sigh as I looked up fully at everyone at the table.

Hiro was to the right of me, next to Bryan, then Spencer, Ray, Max, Masika, Kai, followed by Talina, Akari, Nilus, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, then Tyson sitting right on my other side.

"I was knocked out and when I woke up she was gone. So how about we change subjects," I commanded more than I asked. Gently and slowly I looked at all of my friends around the table waiting for one of them to start speaking up.

"_Ahem_, there has been a notice sent out to all of the gangs taking on the Kierra Kitsune job. It seems the one who is looking for her wants to have a video conference this afternoon to make things clearer and to pass along some information to us," Nilus said in a stern tone as he looked through the folder.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

(Third Person)

Multiple screens were set around a table so that on each screen was a different gang, in the center screen was a man who had called for the meeting. Up to nine screens were around each table at all of the different gang headquarters with the main gang members standing behind their leader.

"I've called you five gangs concerning the job that I have requested. As you all know I wish to have the girl Kierra Kitsune brought to me dead or alive with a high reward. Unfortunately she is a very clever girl and has made it rather hard to find her. So that I may know who is in charge of each group may each gang leader speak their name?" The cold voice spoke his face hidden in the shadows on the monitor.

"Kai of the Black Blade Assassins," Came from the first screen. "Ozuma of the Saint Shields," was the second screen. "Rick of the All Stars," third screen. "Lee of the White Tigers," fourth screen. "Robert of the Majestics," came from the fifth screen and the other screens were currently blank.

"It seems that the top gangs in the world are the ones very interested in my job," The cold voice sneered from the monitor. "Kierra Kitsune is a highly skilled fighter and holds unbelievable potential as a fighter. If left alone she might get brought in by the wrong people and become a great threat to this world as we know it. So it is important to bring her in or to eliminate her, is that understood?" Yes's were heard from all of the screens.

"Well it looks like I've missed the beginning of this meeting, how unfortunate," The voice rang through the rooms as a seventh screen opened up. On the screen was a girl sitting at a table wearing all black and a black fox mask concealing her face. Standing beside her was a male wearing all silver with a silver raven's mask and a couple of silver feathers in his long teal braid.

"Hey who do you think you are!? This is a private meeting between us five gangs and this man hiring us for a job," Johnny from the Majestics yelled glaring into the screen at the newly opened screen. There was a faint laugh from the two new comers as everyone waited for them to speak.

"I'm The Black Fox, and this is The Silver Raven. We're aloud in any conference concerning gangs or street related activities. We control most of what happens, but you could say we've been taking a little break lately," The female said looking at each of the different monitors.

"The Koi Senshi's I presume? Kuro Kitsune and Gin Karasu. I thought you all were dismantled and separated; well it seems that most of your gang is gone. This is a meeting regarding the job I need done. There's a high reward for whoever can bring me Kierra Kitsune," The man once again said.

"Oh really? That's rather interesting," The male standing next to the girl said as the two seemed to be sharing their own inside joke. Gently the talk continued on for a couple of hours finally ending with The Black Fox saying that they could get great information at a gang corner in Greece.

Voltaire's Headquarters

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. The Koi Senshi's are back together and involved in my special little job. Now I won't have to worry about finding them all and capturing them," I cackled as I looked down on my factory as I watched many young men training and practicing.

"Is there anything you need done? I'm sure one of the gangs will catch the girl for us, and I believe we can ask for a public meeting with the Koi Senshi's, after all they need to make sure there's a balance in power," Boris said with a twisted grin crossing his face. I nodded my head with a sick smile and continued to stare out at my growing power.

* * *

"That was fun! We haven't had a video conference since you left, anyways how'd you get your natural hair color back?" I asked looking at Kierra's now once again golden silver hair, and then also noticed that she had taken the contacts out to reveal her eyes again.

"I used a bottle dye so all I had to do was take a shower and scrub real hard and it goes right back to normal!" She said with a cheery grin. She looked slightly insane at the moment. I shook my head smirking.

"Why did you tell them where to get information on you? That didn't seem really smart Kierra," I said looking at her as I fingered through a stack of papers at the table.

"You'll see Zeo. Very soon you will know why I told them where to go," She said giving me a sly grin with a devilish look in her eyes. _'I wonder what she is planning in that head of her's.'_


	8. Sweet Pain

Cold Ice Burning in the Heart

Chapter 7: Sweet Pain

We sat there looking around the crowded bar. Only two members from each of the other gangs had come. Tala, Ray, Max, Tyson, and I had all decided to come, while the others stayed at the base.

"Look, there finally here," Michael from the All Stars stated as everyone who was told to come turned to the door to watch as Kuro and Gin walked in. I smirked to myself noticing that they still wore their animal masks.

"To afraid to show your faces? And, on that matter, your real names?" Ozuma sneered as everyone watched the two take a seat at the end of the table. "The Black Fox, Kuro Kitsune; and the Silver Raven, Gin Karasu," he continued. "Why don't you just tell us your real names?"

"Because it is none of your concern, all you need to know is the information, pay, territory and the deadline. Those four things are all you need to know if you choose to be a member of any gang," Gin said coldly as he easily played with a rather sharp double-edged blade.

"Then how about we stop this chit chat and get down to business. You said we could get information here on Kierra Kitsune," I growled in a cold tone as I stared with an absolute blank face at Kuro and Gin.

"Your right, Kai, I did say that, I also said that there would be a dealing of information here. This bar is filled with cons, x-gang members, assassins, murderers, and of course spies. Today they will open a door over in the far corner of this room,

In that room down the stairs there will be an exchange; you place up important information, money, or territory in order to exchange it for whatever you need. Information, guns, territory, money you name it," she paused and looked around at us.

"But, you can't get in unless you know one of the three passwords, have a sinet name, and of course show them the right symbol," Gin said as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Even though I couldn't see his face I could sense the grin that was across it.

"And how are we going to get all of that!?" Rick yelled as hatred filled his eyes. I looked back at the two also wondering the same thing. Kuro stood up and pulled an envelope out of her pants pocket.

"On these five sheets of paper is one of the three passwords and also each sheet has a different sinet name. Oh and as for the symbol," she reached into her other pocket and pulled out monopoly money. "This is the symbol you need, only two people from each gang may enter," she finished.

Gin got up and handed out the sheets of paper and then gave each of us a five hundred from the monopoly money. He sat back down once everyone had what they needed. I looked at the password and the sinet name on my sheet. _'Bearcats. Jacob II Fishernety. They sure know how to pick strange names.'_

"At 9:00 a man will stand in front of that door and give table #1 five minutes to come to the door. If no one from that table goes then they move on to table 2 and so on. That way there's not a huge line and the people unaware of this exchange can't become aware. The monopoly money changes each day and so do the names and passwords," Kuro explained slowly to all of us.

"Once you get your information or whatever it is you want down there then you can just come right back up the stairs and leave. Or you could stick around and party or something, I mean there's a bunch of hot girls in this bar, a lot are party animals and a lot are drunk," Gin said in a taunting voice as he stood up and walked over to the bar, soon followed by Kuro.

"Well then looks like we're table 1," Tyson said looking at the number carved on the underside of the table. The other gangs were 3, 5, 8, and 15. I leaned back and looked at the door in the far corner. As the clock turned 9:00 a man walked out and stood there.

"Ok then who's going to go in with me?" I asked as I looked around the table. I could really care less who went with me. I noticed Tyson drooling over girls at a table three away from ours, Max looking at a candy machine and Tala… and Tala's eyes were fixated on something, or someone.

Slowly I tilted my head and followed his piercing gaze. At the end of it was Kuro over at the bar playing with the same knife Gin had been holding. I looked back at Tala and noticed a glint in his eyes. His entry body was tense. I sighed.

"Ray you're coming with me. Let's get going before our turn to go in is over," I said pulling their attention back on me and the door. Ray and I walked over and after talking with the man at the door we both walked in.

'_I can't wait to see what surprises are waiting for us down here.'_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

I watched as the door closed behind Kai and Ray. I picked up my glass and downed the rest of what was in it. I looked over at Max, who was getting up to head towards a candy machine, and realized that Tyson was already gone; looking around I spotted him flirting with a group of girls.

I turned my attention back to the bar to look at Kuro again, she was no longer there. Scanning the room I managed to catch a glimpse of her heading up the stairs. It crossed my mind that this bar doubled as a hotel as well.

'_I wonder if Gin and Kuro are staying here. Then I don't have to worry about tracking them after we get the information we need here.'_ I thought as I stood up and headed to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and turned to look down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a large window overlooking a small park. Sitting on the inside windowsill was Kuro. She was peacefully watching people leave and enter the park. I walked over and stopped a few feet from her.

"Yes? What do you want now?" She asked keeping her gaze out the window. I looked at the back of her head; her silvery gold hair looked just like hers. I grabbed her arm with one swift motion and pulled her into the nearest room. I easily pinned her against the wall.

"I'm positive now. There's no mistake about who you really are. The Black Fox Kuro Kitsune, also known as Kierra Kitsune, or my personal favorite, Kit," I growled looking at her. She froze as I said the last name.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Kuro Kitsune, and that alone," She bitterly stated struggling again to get out of my grip. I looked at her long and hard and then smirked at her.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I remove your mask, would you?" I asked as I reached towards the mask, while holding her hands above her head with my other hand. She tried to move away violently but I didn't dare loosen my grip even for a second because I knew if I gave her the chance she'd free herself in a heartbeat.

I pulled the mask off and tossed it to the floor. I looked at her as her gaze stayed down on the floor she held her face away from me. The half of her face I could see, was the same as the girl I had run into at the ally.

"Stop trying to hide your face from me," I said in a much softer tone than before. I tilted her head so that she would be looking straight at me, though her eyes still stayed down. "Kit," she responded by looking up and into my eyes, the same silver specks were in her eyes.

"Why did you lie to us? Why would you change the stories around so much and run from us?" I angrily asked her as I tightened my grip on her wrists. She didn't say anything she just kept looking at me with her beautiful green eyes. "Damn it!" I growled looking away from her eyes.

"Because I only cause trouble for others and get in the way. I bring death to those who befriend me, and I didn't want to see any of you get killed. You're still not stronger than me so you can't beat me you know," She said softly yanking her arms away from my grip and letting them hang loosely at her side.

"SHUT UP! You think that all I want is to beat you!? I could fucking care less about fighting you! I never wanted to beat you, why don't you just realize what I really want!?" I yelled glaring at her and hating myself at the same time. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

'_I feel hopeless, alone, and like darkness is starting to surround me. I only want one thing right now and that one thing is her.'_ I thought as I looked at her with the same glint in my eyes as earlier.

"I don't care if you're the enemy of my gang, I don't care if you're our target, I just don't care about any of that," I whispered in rage trying to clear my mind.

My entire body ached as urges rushed around. I couldn't hold it in any longer. With a quick movement I pinned her tighter to the wall with my body as my lips roughly closed unto hers. I enjoyed the blissful moment that the kiss gave off. I could feel her struggling underneath my body but I didn't care.

"Damn you… Damn you for making me want you like this… I feel for you and you don't even realize it… You're so blind to the fact that I want you," I managed to say as my lips roughly slid down her neck and my tongue trailed it as I went back up.

"Stop it Tala!" she managed to say but I sensed something else and my entire body felt so much pain and joy. I wanted more, I wanted to feel her struggle under my entire body, and I wanted to hear her moans.

"No! That month you stayed with us I had to hold in my desires and pretend I felt nothing but now I can't do that anymore! I want you, every part of you," I growled as I effortlessly pulled my shirt off and flung her onto the bed where I pinned her under myself.

I looked at her with lust and allowed a slight smirk to cross my features. "You know from the display of the wall to here I learned something really interesting about you," I stated as I pulled her sweatshirt off, revealing her black tank top.

"And what would that be!?" she managed to gasp as she continued to struggle. I looked at her and bent down so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"You love pain. I noticed every time I used extreme force to hold you down that you shivered with anxiety," I whispered into her ear. Then with strong bites I trailed down her neck and kissed her collar bone. I could sense her holding in the pure enjoyment her body felt.

"You bastard… ah… get off of me," she barely managed to say as she held in a moan. I smiled sweetly at her and shook my head 'no'. Roughly I slid down her body and pushed her shirt up a little and started to kiss around her belly. As I slid back up I pushed hard and roughly between her legs, and kissed her as she gasped. My tongue slid into her month and explored with dominance. As I pulled away she let out a moan.

"You're right. I have been ignoring you because I didn't want to have any bit of emotions towards any of you, I didn't want you or the others to get hurt," she stated as she ceased her struggling. Then a smirk came to her lips as she looked into my eyes. "Oh and your completely right about me. I do love pain. I just really can't help myself."

I grinned at her as I released her arms and slid them around her pulling her into another rough and passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands combed through my hair, and then ran her fingers down my back. I looked at her with longing and saw the same longing in her eyes as well.

"Tala make my body quiver under yours. Let me feel the sweet pain of desire," she mumbled as I sat up looking down at her with pure lust, seeing the pleasure in her eyes. I smiled as I reached for my belt buckle whispering a yes to her.


End file.
